unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nancy Daddysman
Real Name: Nancy Marie LaBonte Daddysman Nicknames: No known nicknames Location: Bowling Green, Kentucky Date: September 4, 1998 Case Details: Forty-two-year-old Nancy Daddysman of Bowling Green, Kentucky lost custody of her five children in a bitter divorce. She planned a trip to meet a friend of hers in Indianapolis, Indiana. On September 4, 1998, her car broke down in Bowling Green. She met friends at a Waffle House and told them that she was going to get a ride to Indianapolis. After leaving the restaurant, she called her friend and told him that she had found a ride. She mysteriously vanished soon after. On September 21, 2000, two years after she had vanished, her skeletal remains were found by teenagers in a roadside dump in Barren County, Kentucky. Analysis revealed she had been stabbed to death. She was identified with the help of forensic anthropologist Dr. Emily Craig. Dr. Craig first determined, from the skull, that the victim was a white female in her early forties. She then matched the clothes on the remains with the description of the one Nancy was wearing when she vanished. The police believe her killer was someone familiar with the area where she was found. Suspects: None known; Nancy's friend, Jack Woodbine, was ruled out as a suspect. Investigators believe that her killer was familiar with the area where her remains were found. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the August 21, 2001 episode, as a part of one about forensic anthropologist Dr. Emily Craig. Results: Solved. In 2009, thirty-five-year-old convicted killer David M. Bell confessed to Nancy's murder, along with the murders of several others. He claimed that he was high on methamphetamine when he picked her up while she was hitchhiking. He claimed that he was driving her to Indianapolis when he hit her with a pipe. When she regained consciousness, she tried to fight back. He stabbed her to death and left her body in the roadside dump. A defensive wound on her arm matched his story. Police now believe that Bell is a serial killer and may have killed more than seventeen women. He claims that his first victim was his mother, who was found dead in her bathtub in 1991. Her death was initially determined to be due to a brain aneurysm. However, he claimed that he tried to electrocute her by throwing a hair dryer in the tub. When she tried to get out, she slipped and hit her head. He also confessed to killing an Arkansas woman; he later led police to a truck containing her underwear. Bell is currently serving a sixty-five-year sentence for the 2005 murder of Claire Ellis. He picked her up in his car and later hit her in the head with a wrench. He then buried her in a shallow grave. He was connected to her murder after he used her cell phone to call his nephew. His ex-wife helped lead police to Claire's body which was on their property. It was discovered that he also had previous history of violence towards women. Bell will not be eligible for parole until 2037. It is not known if and when he will be tried for Nancy's murder. Links: * Nancy Daddysman on Unsolved.com * Slain woman being victimized again: Someone may be using murder victim's financial information * Skeleton in Barren ID'd * Local homicide receives help from television * Bell sentenced to 65 years (Ellis case) * Man confesses to 1998 murder of Bowling Green woman * Man tells sheriff he's killed 17 people * Indiana Inmate Confesses to 1998 KY Murder * Murderer Confesses to 1998 Killing of a Second Woman * Inmate confesses to 1998 killing of Kentucky woman * Inmate confesses to 1998 killing * Former Monticello man confesses to Barren County cold case * Nancy Daddysman on Find a Grave ---- Category:Kentucky Category:1998 Category:2000 Category:Murder Category:Abduction Category:Disappearances Category:Lost Identity Cases Category:Medical-Related Cases Category:Road-Related Cases Category:Solved